Elle s'appelait Flo
by Flomangafics
Summary: Alors que les chains affluent de plus en plus dans la capitale, une nuit, Break fait la rencontre de Flo, une jeune femme prétendant vouloir se rendre à Réminiscence et dont l'apparition a interrompue la venue des chains. Une équipe est donc chargée de la ramenée mais cela ne se fera pas sans embûche. Après tout, qui est réellement cette mystérieuse jeune fille?


**Et voici un OS, sans réelle prétention, sur l'un de mes mangas préférés et qui j'espère, vous plaira**

 **Disclamer: Pandora Hearts et Xerxes Break ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, étant la propriété de la fantastique Jun Mochizuki.**

 **Le scénario et le personnage de Flo, en revanche, sont à moi.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

C'était une nouvelle nuit d'un noir d'encre qui s'étendait sur Réveil, la capitale, en ce froid mois de Novembre. Et pour une raison inexplicable, les chains, monstres répugnants venant tout droit des profondeurs de l'Abysse, affluaient de toutes part à la recherches d'humains à dévorer ou bien de potentiels contractants avec qui se lier. C'est ainsi que Pandora, l'organisation à la solde du gouvernement en charge d'étudier cette étrange dimension, mobilisa ses troupes afin d'empêcher les horribles créatures de se déplacer la nuit dans la ville, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile en raison de la fatigue qui commençait à atteindre les agents.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec l'Abysse ces temps-ci ?, s'étonna alors le meilleur soldat de Pandora après avoir trancher quelques chains s'étant dressées contre lui. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il y est autant de passages qui s'ouvrent vers notre monde.

Rengainant sa canne-épée, il se remit à marcher prudemment dans la ville, posant son unique œil carmin sur chaque zone insalubre qui l'entourait. Après tout, les bas quartiers étaient la zone la plus dangereuse de la capitale et il fallait donc rester constamment sur ses gardes, la moindre erreur pouvant facilement être mortelle. Cependant, tout avait l'air d'être calme, les distorsions de l'air annonçant l'arrivée des monstres ayant cessé.

\- Est-ce que ça se calme enfin ?, questionna l'homme en son for intérieur. Les troubles secouant l'Abysse auraient-ils cessé ?

Cependant, un étrange bruit provenant de sa gauche, le long du canal traversant la ville, interrompit le court de ses pensées. Après tout, ayant toujours était un grand solitaire, il s'était débrouillé pour être le seul agent dans cette zone, ce qui signifiait que ce bruit ne pouvait pas être causé par un de ses collègues. Dégainant à nouveau sa lame, il avança prudemment en direction du bruit qui s'avérait provenir d'une des barques situées le long du quai. Un éternuement se fit entendre, confirmant la présence de quelqu'un dissimuler sous la toile recouvrant la petite embarcation et que l'homme ne tarda pas à ôter d'un grand geste. Il s'arrêta alors, ne s'attendant pas du tout à faire ce genre de découverte.

En effet, face à lui se trouvait dorénavant une jeune fille qui le regardait sans bouger, visiblement aussi surprise que lui. Elle arborait de longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et de grands yeux d'un bleu profond, complètement opposé à la chevelure d'un blanc immaculé et à l'œil pourpre de l'homme lui faisant face.

\- Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il sèchement, pointant le bout de son épée en direction de la jeune femme. Le couvre-feu instauré par Pandora est mis en place depuis près de deux heures maintenant. Les civils n'ont donc rien à faire dehors à cette heure-là.

\- Je ne suis pas d'ici et n'étais donc pas au courant pour cette histoire de couvre-feu, se justifia la jeune fille d'un ton clair. Je me suis fait prendre par surprise par tous ces monstres qui semblaient surgir d'un peu partout et je me suis donc cachée ici en attendant que les choses se calment.

L'albinos plongea son regard couleur sang dans les yeux de la jeune fille avant de baisser finalement son arme, jugeant qu'elle avait l'air sincère.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

\- Je m'appelle Flo, juste Flo. Quant à la raison de ma présence ici, et bien… C'est uniquement parce que je cherche à me rendre à Réminiscence, une ville qui se trouve plus en avant vers l'ouest. Mais n'ayant pas de moyen de transport, je suis obligée d'y aller à pied et mes pas m'ont conduit ici à Réveil

L'agent de Pandora fronça les sourcils en détaillant cette jeune femme qui lui apparaissait plus qu'étrange.

\- Et puis-je connaître le nom du valeureux combattant qui a réussit à me débusquer ?

\- Xerxes Break, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Mais trêves de bavardages inutiles, tu vas venir avec moi ! Il est hors de question que nous te laissions faire ce que bon te semble en pleine nature alors que nous ne savons rien de toi c'est pourquoi je te ramène au quartier général.

\- Bien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, soupira la jeune fille.

La lame qui était de nouveau pointée dans sa direction approuva ses dires. Elle se leva donc et descendit prudemment de la petite barque avant de lisser le devant de sa robe bleu azur, un joli médaillon en argent se détachant dessus.

\- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle. Par où devons-nous aller ?

L'albinos lui indiqua la direction d'un simple signe de tête avant de la suivre, son arme toujours sur elle. Après tout, bien qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien d'elle, il pouvait être sûr d'une chose : il n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans autres problèmes et laissa finalement place au soleil qui illumina faiblement le quartier général de Pandora, déjà bien animé.

\- Alors c'est vrai Break, tu as rencontré une jolie jeune fille cette nuit ?, questionna une fois de plus le jeune homme, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

L'agent de Pandora, assit sur un bureau en dévorant une sucette, posa son œil unique sur le petit blond aux yeux vert émeraude qui lui faisait face. Il était l'héritier d'une des quatre grandes familles ducales et, ayant été élevé par son oncle qui était un grand coureur de jupons, avait acquis le même intérêt pour les femmes.

\- C'est exact Oz mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier, reprit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, reportant son attention sur la dégustation de sa sucrerie. Elle est vraiment très étrange.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peu importe, ce ne sont pas des histoires pour les gamins, cingla une poupée bleue d'une voix aigrelette, perchée sur l'épaule de l'agent.

\- Voyons Emily, inutile d'être aussi sèche. Mais écoute-moi bien mon petit Oz et retiens une chose : la beauté d'une femme est sans aucun doute son arme la plus redoutable. Pareille au belles couleurs d'une plante carnivore, une demoiselle attire les hommes par son charme naturel pour mieux les piéger par la suite.

\- Tu as une bien étrange philosophie, vieux clown !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent donc vers la jeune fille qui venait de prononcer ses mots. De petite taille, elle avait de très longs cheveux châtains qui faisait ressortir l'étrange couleur violette de ses pupilles. Lié par un pacte au jeune héritier de la famille Vessalius, cette jeune fille était l'une des seules chains à avoir une apparence humaine ainsi qu'une personnalité qui lui était propre, n'étant pas diriger par ses vils instincts comme la quasi totalité de ses monstrueux congénères.

\- A moins que ce ne soit parce que tu sais que les filles sont plus fortes que toi et qu'elles te font peur ?

\- Non, je sais juste me montrer prudent, vertu qui semble te faire défaut ma chère Alice.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est bon, inutile de t'énerver, assura Oz en l'arrêtant.

L'albinos les regarda quelques instants avant de se remettre à contempler le paysage par la fenêtre du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa vue devenant de plus en plus défaillante. Quelque part, au fond de lui-même, il sentait que sa rencontre avec la jeune femme marquait le début de gros ennuis mais il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du bureau dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer deux autres agents. Le premier, de grande taille, portait des lunettes dissimulant ses yeux marrons, assortit à la couleur châtain de ses cheveux. Il se trouvait que ce jeune homme, quelque peu « drogué » du travail, était l'ami le plus cher de l'albinos, le seul arrivant à supporter son comportement excentrique.

Quant à l'autre jeune homme, lui, était aussi de grande taille et avait des cheveux bruns dissimuler sous un chapeau noir, de la même couleur que le reste de ses vêtements, tandis qu'il posait ses yeux dorés sur la salle. Il faisait parti de la famille Nightray, autre membres des quatre grandes familles ducales et qui avait voulut l'adopté, et était le loyal serviteur d'Oz. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser entrer une troisième personne. En la voyant, Break bondit de son siège avant d'avancer vers elle, visiblement en colère.

\- Reim, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Ne devait-elle pas être mise en examen ?

\- Calmez-vous s'il vous plais, déclara posément l'interpellé en essuyant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal avant de les remettre sur son nez. Voyez-vous, manifestement, cette jeune fille ne représente pas réellement un danger pour nous. Les interrogatoires qu'elle a subis nous ont révéler qu'elle cherche seulement à regagner Réminiscence, comme elle vous l'a dit.

L'albinos la toisa et celle-ci lui adressa un sourire timide qui ne fit qu'accroître sa colère.

\- Étant donné que nous avions également l'intention de nous rendre dans cette ville pour tenter de retrouver les souvenirs d'Alice, il a été décidé par les instances supérieurs que nous accompagnerons également cette jeune fille, déclara l'homme en noir. Ainsi, nous pourrons garder un œil sur elle.

\- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée Gilbert, assura son maître, visiblement ravi par cette idée. Du coup, autant partir sur de bonnes bases. Je m'appelle Oz Vessalius et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il offrit une rose à la jeune fille, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Merci. Moi, je m'appelle Flo et je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer, messire le futur duc.

Elle s'inclina humblement avant de prendre la fleur qui lui était offerte.

\- Quand à cette jeune fille pleine de vie, il s'agit d'Alice.

\- Oui et je tiens à mettre les points sur les i avec toi dès maintenant !, s'exclama celle-ci. Oz est mon serviteur, il m'appartient, alors n'essaye pas de me le voler.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, je t'assure.

\- Bon et puis je suppose que tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Gil, mon serviteur. Malgré le fait que ses cheveux lui donne une tête d'algue, il est très gentil.

\- Oz !

La jeune fille se mit à rire, trouvant ces personnes drôles et agréables. Les deux agents de Pandora, restés un peu en retrait, la regardèrent avec méfiance.

\- Malgré le fait que rien dans les examens et tests que nous lui avons fait faire ne prouve qu'elle est dangereuse, elle n'inspire rien qui vaille à nos supérieurs, murmura Reim à l'oreille de son ami. Du coup, ils ont tenu à ce que tu te joignes à eux Xerx, ordre de la duchesse Rainsworth. Ta mission sera de rester sur tes gardes vis à vis d'elle et de l'abattre au moindre geste suspect ou dangereux de sa part.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'était bien mon intention depuis le début, assura le borgne, déballant une nouvelle friandise. Après tout, elle est bien trop étrange pour que je puisse lui accorder ma confiance.

Adoptant une fois de plus son air décontracté de tous les jours, il avança vers le reste du groupe, agitant les manches trop longues de son manteau blanc au rythme de ses pas avant de leur adresser un grand sourire.

\- C'est très bien que vous veillez à mettre une bonne ambiance entre nous tous dès le début, cela facilitera notre voyage, assura-t-il. Du coup, je vous propose de commencer à rassembler vos affaires, nous partirons d'ici sur les coups de onze heures. Après tout, plus vite nous nous mettrons en route et plus vite nous y trouverons notre compte.

Sa proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité et les quatre personnes quittèrent la pièce, Oz proposant à Flo de lui présenter un peu la ville avant qu'ils ne partent.

\- Cette fille ne nous dit pas tout sur sa personnalité… Reim, pourrais-tu essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle de ma part ?

\- Et bien, oui. Mon maître, le duc Barma, est déjà en train de faire des recherches sur elle. Je te tiens au courant dès qu'il aura apprit quelque chose.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ce duc décoiffé est l'homme le plus informé de la Terre alors ce sera facile pour lui de recueillir des informations… Très bien, faisons comme ça. Sur ce, je te laisse, moi aussi j'ai à me préparer.

\- Oui et pour une fois, ne fais pas de folie.

L'albinos ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce… Par le placard, comme à son habitude. Son ami et collègue soupira avant d'essuyer ses lunettes d'un air anxieux. Pour une raison inexplicable, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

L'heure du départ arriva bien vite et le petit groupe se retrouva dans la cour du quartier général, un fiacre les attendant pour les emmener vers leur destination. Visiblement, les deux jeunes filles avaient très vite sympathisé, Alice ne se privant pas d'apprendre à sa nouvelle amie comment elle imposait son autorité à son serviteur. Flo l'écoutait en souriant, ayant troqué sa robe pour un pantalon de toile et un haut simple noir, ce qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus naturel. Break arriva alors et la dévisagea avec méfiance avant d'adopter son éternel sourire.

\- C'est bon, vous êtes tous prêt ?, demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oui, on peut y aller, répondit Gilbert, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Le trajet risque d'être plus long que prévu, la route principale a été bloquée par un glissement de terrain. De ce fait, nous ne pourrons pas arriver ce soir comme il était initialement prévu.

\- Et bien raison de plus pour nous mettre immédiatement en chemin.

\- Mais ça va aller que tu t'absentes aussi longtemps Break ?, questionna Oz. Parce qu'en tant que valet de la famille Rainsworth, ils auront peut-être besoin de toi, notamment mademoiselle Sharon.

\- Non, pas de problème, c'est la duchesse en personne qui m'a demandé de vous accompagner. Quant à sa petite fille, elle à de nombreuses choses à apprendre en tant qu'héritière de ce duché et peut donc très bien se passer de ma présence.

\- Parfait alors allons-y !, s'exclama Alice, déjà à l'intérieur du fiacre. Mes souvenirs ne vont pas se retrouver tous seuls alors bougez vous !

\- Oui.

Le reste du groupe monta également dans le véhicule qui se mit donc en route tranquillement, quittant peu à peu la capitale pour faire place à des paysages plus verdoyants. L'atmosphère était quelque peu pesante dans l'habitat, le silence étant troublé uniquement par le bruit des roues du fiacre sur la chaussée. L'albinos, lui, ne quittait pas la jeune fille assise en face de lui des yeux, détaillant chacun de ses gestes. Celle-ci le regarda à plusieurs reprises avant de soupirer.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire, tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance, déclara-t-elle calmement.

\- Oh oh, voilà une jeune fille perspicace, railla la poupée toujours perchée sur l'épaule de son propriétaire.

\- Allons Emily, ne soit pas aussi directe. Disons simplement que j'ai quelques raisons qui font que je me méfie de toi, c'est tout. Après tout, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de pourquoi est-ce que tu cherche à rejoindre Réminiscence.

\- Oh ça ? C'est uniquement pour rejoindre le peu de famille qu'il me reste, déclara Flo dans un sourire. Je suis désolée que mon silence vous ait intrigué, je pensais juste garder ce genre d'histoire pour moi.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas grave, assura Oz, on ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, ça ne nous regarde pas vraiment, chacun étant libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Oui, merci d'être si compréhensif.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu Break, marmonna Gil à l'homme assit à ses côtés.

\- Je ne le suis même pas du tout. C'est pour ça que je compte bien la garder à l'œil, assura-t-il avant de songer, après tout, je continus à penser qu'elle n'était pas dans les rues de Réveil par hasard hier soir. Surtout que l'apparition de chains à cesser peu de temps avant que je ne remarque sa présence…

Pourtant, il avait beau la regarder autant qu'il voulait, il ne parvenait pas à percevoir la moindre trace de noirceur dans sa présence. Au contraire, la jeune fille avait l'air de se plaire parmi eux, affichant une gentillesse touchante et s'occupant de la jeune chain comme s'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur. L'albinos détourna finalement les yeux, se lançant dans la contemplation du paysage.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça, songea-t-il. Après tout, si elle se contente de jouer la comédie au sujet de sa bonté, elle le fait à merveille…

Le trajet se poursuivit dans le silence, la plupart des passagers s'étant endormis, bercé par le mouvement de balancier du véhicule. Seulement, sans même tourner la tête, Break savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être éveillé, sentant un regard posé avec insistance sur lui. Il fit tout d'abord mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir avant que, n'y pouvant plus, il ne se retourne d'un air mauvais.

\- Quoi ?, questionna-t-il sèchement.

\- Mais rien, lui répondit Flo d'un air amusé. Tu n'es pas vraiment quelqu'un de patient. C'est drôle quand même ! On m'a dit que, devant les autres, tu passes pour un clown sarcastique qui aime faire tourner les autres en bourrique et qui est toujours décontracté. Mais en réalité, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent, perspicace et prudent. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle tu observe régulièrement tous mes faits et gestes.

L'homme la toisa sans rien dire, n'étant pas vraiment disposé à engager une quelconque discussion avec elle. La jeune fille s'en rendit bien compte et soupira.

\- Tu ne m'apprécie vraiment pas, marmonna-t-elle. C'est dommage parce que je n'ai rien contre toi moi, bien au contraire.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, pourtant très sincère, qui ne sembla qu'accroître la mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur.

\- Je me moque de ce que tu penses de moi. Que tu m'apprécie ou que tu me déteste ne change absolument rien à la situation. Je continue simplement de penser que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être.

\- Je vois, désolée. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dès lors que nous seront à Réminiscence, nos chemins se sépareront et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi, c'est promis.

A cet instant précis, l'albinos cru voir une larme perlée sur la joue de Flo qui tourna rapidement la tête pour regarder le paysage. Cela le calma un peu. Après tout, il n'aimait pas voir les filles pleurer, surtout quand c'était de sa faute, car il ne savait jamais comment réagir. De plus, cette situation ne fit qu'instaurer d'avantage le doute en lui, remettant en cause ses soupçons. Est-ce que, comme tous les autres, il pouvait essayer de lui faire confiance ? Juste essayer…

Le fiacre était désormais immobilisé et il faisait nuit dehors quand Break rouvrit les yeux. Il bailla un instant avant de s'étirer.

\- J'ai dû m'endormir, songea-t-il avant de se lever, étant désormais le seul dans le véhicule.

Il descendit donc le marchepied avant de s'arrêter, voyant la jeune fille qu'il était en charge de surveiller s'affairait dans un coin avec des aliments.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il en s'approchant légèrement.

\- Je me suis dis que j'allais utiliser les quelques compétences culinaires que je possède pour nous faire un bon petit repas, assura Flo dans un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne se fane peu à peu. Je n'ai rien empoisonné si c'est ce que tu penses étant donné que mon envie de vous aider est bien sincère.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit, déclara l'albinos en s'asseyant près d'elle.

La jeune fille le regarda, surprise, avant de reporter son attention sur sa tâche culinaire, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

\- Où sont Oz et les autres ?, demanda alors Break, regardant autour de lui.

\- Ils sont partit chercher du bois pour être sûr que nous n'ayons pas froid cette nuit.

Le silence s'installa alors entre eux, troublait uniquement par les bruits causaient par la préparation du repas. C'est à ce moment-là que revint les trois autres membres du groupe, des morceaux de bois pleins les bras.

\- On en a prit tout plein !, s'exclama fièrement Alice en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Tu vas pouvoir nous faire cuire de la bonne viande Flo !

\- Oui, je m'y mets tout de suite !

\- Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ?, proposa Gilbert. J'aime beaucoup faire la cuisine moi aussi.

\- Oui, volontiers !

Ils se mirent donc au travail, une délicieuse odeur commençant déjà à flotter dans l'air.

\- Tu sais Break, je ne pense pas que Flo soit quelqu'un de méchant, déclara posément Oz en la regardant s'affairait un peu plus loin. Elle est vraiment très gentille avec nous tous et s'investit beaucoup pour rendre notre voyage moins éprouvant. Tu devrais peut-être revoir ta façon de la juger. En plus, elle nous a avoué que ça la peinait beaucoup que tu sois aussi hostile à son égard.

\- De quoi tu te mêle gamin !, râla immédiatement Emily de son insupportable voix. Ce sont nos affaires, pas les tiennes !

\- Je sais, je disais juste ça comme ça.

Il s'éloigna alors rattraper Alice qui s'apprêtait à dévorer la viande crue. L'albinos le regarda faire, perdus dans ses pensées.

\- Tout n'est pas aussi simple, songea-t-il en regardant Flo au loin lui faire de grands signe pour qu'il vienne manger.

Il se leva donc pour rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient déjà fait servir. Il s'assit alors et la jeune fille s'empressa de lui servir une assiette bien garnie. Il la remercia donc brièvement avant de commencer à manger.

\- Alors ?

Il plongea son unique œil dans les yeux azur pétillant de la jeune fille, impatiente d'obtenir son verdict.

\- C'est vraiment très bon, déclara-t-il en se forçant à lui sourire.

Flo parut véritablement ravie et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui toucha l'albinos pour une raison inconnue. Celui-ci se mit alors à regarder le contenu de son assiette sans vraiment comprendre l'étrange sentiment qu'il ressentait tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'était que sa façon de regarder la jeune fille avait changé. Ce n'était plus vraiment de l'intrigue, mais plutôt de l'intérêt.

\- C'est vraiment délicieux !, s'exclama Alice en se resservant de la viande pour la troisième fois. Tu devrais faire plus souvent la cuisine avec tête d'algue parce qu'on mange vraiment bien !

\- Et bien sache que je serais ravie de recommencer le reste de notre voyage, assura Flo. J'aime voir les gens prendre du plaisir à manger ce que je fais !

\- Et moi, j'aime voir les filles qui savent bien cuisiner heureuses, déclara Oz dans un sourire charmeur.

Cette action lui valut de se faire piétiner par sa chain, ne supportant pas qu'il fasse un compliment à une autre fille qu'elle.

\- En attendant, il commence à se faire tard, constata Gil. Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

\- Alors allez-y, je vais me charger de monter la garde, assura Break en se levant et en prenant sa canne-épée.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ?, questionna le fils Vessalius en se relevant.

\- Tu rigoles ? A quoi est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi pourrais me servir ?, questionna le borgne, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage. Et puis je n'aime pas me battre avec quelqu'un à mes côtés, je risquerais de te donner un coup par erreur. Alors non, je préfère largement être seul.

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste ample de sa manche trop longue afin de faire comprendre au jeune garçon de remonter dans le fiacre. Celui-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'exécuter, suivit de près par sa chain et son valet. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourna alors vers la dernière personne restait près de lui.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais aller te reposer. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de route à faire, tu te dois donc d'être en forme.

\- Je sais bien mais… Et toi ? Ça va aller de rester debout toute la nuit ?, questionna Flo, visiblement inquiète.

\- Évidemment ! J'ai dû affronter des chains plusieurs nuits à Réveil. J'ai donc l'habitude de me battre dans le noir. L'obscurité n'est pas du tout un problème pour quelqu'un dont la vue est mauvaise et je me suis suffisamment reposé aujourd'hui. Tout ira bien.

\- D'accord mais sois prudent quand même.

La jeune fille posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme dans un geste apaisant avant de monter à son tour dans le véhicule. L'albinos se figea à ce geste avant de se tourner rapidement vers le fiacre où la jeune fille avait disparu. Il frotta alors l'endroit où avait eut lieu ce contact furtif, ses sentiments se confirmant peu à peu. Il était en train, malgré lui, de s'attacher à la jeune fille et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Ainsi, il entreprit de faire une ronde pour se changer les idées. Pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, il fallait qu'il se sépare de Flo au plus vite, d'où la nécessité d'atteindre Réminiscence le plus rapidement possible.

Le soleil était à peine levé quand le fiacre se remit en route, le petit groupe ayant décidé d'un commun accord de partir le plus rapidement possible. D'ailleurs, l'intérieur du véhicule était bien animé en cette heure matinale.

\- Et donc tu vois, je me suis réveillée dans l'Abysse en ayant perdu tous mes souvenirs !, expliqua Alice en dévorant une cuisse de poulet. Et maintenant, je les retrouve un peu partout dans ce monde-ci, la plupart détenus par des chains. Du coup, étant donné qu'il y a eu plusieurs apparitions de ces monstres à Réminiscence, on va essayer de voir s'il n'y a pas un fragment de mon passé là-bas.

\- Oui, je comprends. J'espère sincèrement que tu en trouveras un alors, déclara Flo dans un grand sourire.

\- On verra bien, déclara Oz. C'est pour ça que plus vite nous arriverons et mieux ce sera ! Il faut dire que cette histoire de glissement de terrain ne nous rend pas vraiment service.

\- C'est vrai mais d'un autre côté, on avance à une bonne allure. En continuant comme ça et en minimisant les pauses, on devrait quand même arriver rapidement à destination.

\- Ce serait bien en effet !, s'exclama joyeusement Break en mangeant des bonbons. Je commence à en avoir marre du fiacre.

\- Moi, personnellement, ce qui me manque le plus, c'est un bon lit douillet, soupira l'héritier Vessalius. Et une douche aussi.

\- Oui ben commence pas à râler, c'est pour la bonne cause !, s'énerva la jeune chain. Un serviteur se doit de servir son maître alors tu te dois de m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs !

\- Mais oui, je sais Alice !

\- Moi, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'arriver à destination.

Tous s'arrêtèrent net pour se tourner vers celle qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

\- Pourquoi Flo ? Tu ne voulais pas revoir ta famille ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais une fois que nous serons arrivé à Réminiscence, nous nous séparerons et je ne vous reverrais plus jamais. Et cette simple pensée me crève le cœur.

Elle acheva sa phrase en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'albinos qui détourna vivement les yeux, visiblement gêné. C'est à ce moment là qu'un choc violent secoua le véhicule, projetant tous ses passagers à terre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'étonna Oz avant de regarder sous lui. Merci beaucoup d'avoir amortit ma chute Gil.

\- Je t'en prie… Tout… Pour aider mon maître…

\- Ce n'est pas normal, assura Alice en se jetant devant la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passe. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème avec une des roues.

\- Cela fait un moment que nous roulons sur une route chaotique, constata Break. Ça a dû en endommager une.

D'autres secousses, plus violentes que la précédente, se firent ressentir avant que l'une des roues ne se brise, précipitant le fiacre dans le ravin qu'il longeait. Et c'est donc ainsi que le véhicule entama une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant de se briser en contre-bas.

L'albinos ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour s'apercevoir, à sa grande surprise, qu'il n'avait pas la moindre blessure. Il regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir le reste du groupe, aussi miraculé que lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, questionna alors Flo en arrivant près de lui. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

\- Non, ça va, merci, déclara-t-il en se levant. Toi aussi tu as l'air d'aller bien.

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tout ceci s'est passé mais nous avons vraiment eu une chance monstrueuse, reprit Break en regardant l'endroit d'où ils étaient tombés. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'être restée en vie après une telle chute.

\- Cette fois c'est sûr, j'ai cru que notre dernière heure était arrivée, assura Gilbert en se relevant, époussetant son chapeau.

\- On a vraiment eu de la chance, ajouta Oz.

\- Ouais enfin ça m'ouvre l'appétit moi, ces choses là !, maugréa Alice. Et les vivres que nous avions à l'intérieur du fiacre sont réduites en miettes. Dépêchons-nous vite de trouver un lieu où manger.

\- Elle a raison, approuva le borgne. Il faut trouver une ville pour refaire nos provisions et dégotter un nouveau moyen de transport pour nous rendre à Réminiscence. Le mieux pour cela est d'essayer de rejoindre la route principale. Parce que, mine de rien, cette chute nous a permis d'atteindre le fond du ravin plus vite qu'en suivant la route.

\- Je crois que nous devrions partir dans cette direction, assura Flo. Après tout, c'est par là que mène ce chemin.

Le reste du groupe approuva d'un signe de tête et ils se mirent lentement en route. Ils marchèrent un long moment avant de finalement retourner sur une route goudronnée qu'ils suivirent pour apercevoir bien vite le haut des bâtiments d'une ville. Ils entrèrent donc à l'intérieur, avant de s'arrêter au niveau des marchés afin de refaire leurs provisions.

\- Oublie pas d'acheter beaucoup de viandes tête d'algue !, hurla à moitié Alice, bavant littéralement devant les échoppes.

\- Mais apprends un peu à te tenir !, râla Gil tandis qu'il payait le marchand. Et puis il ne faut pas prendre que de la viande, il faut savoir manger équilibré !

\- Mais je n'aime pas vraiment les légumes…

\- Peut-être mais c'est quand même bon pour la santé !, assura Oz.

\- Toi tais-toi ! En tant que serviteur, tu devrais me soutenir au lieu de me faire la morale !

\- Mais que ces gamins sont bruyant, râla Break en sortant une sucette de sa sacoche. On ne peut jamais profiter du calme avec eux.

\- Peut-être mais quelque part, ça montre qu'ils sont encore en vie, déclara Flo en riant.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

La jeune fille attrapa alors la main de l'albinos qui marchait devant elle avant de la serrer tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment très contente que toi aussi tu n'es rien Xerxes, reprit-elle timidement, les joues rouges. Parce que… Même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps que nous nous connaissons… Je t'aime beaucoup et j'aime être en ta présence.

L'homme sembla se pétrifier, sentant ses joues s'embrasaient peu à peu.

\- Tu es bien la première à me dire quelque chose comme ça, marmonna-t-il, de plus en plus gêné. Et je…

\- Flo ! Le clown ! Vous faites quoi tous les deux ?, hurla Alice du fond de la rue. Venez ! On a encore pas mal de problèmes à régler je vous rappelle !

\- On arrive !

La jeune fille lâcha rapidement la main de l'albinos avant de commencer à se diriger vers celle qui venait de les appeler. Break la regarda un instant, son visage retrouvant peu à peu son teint d'albâtre habituel.

\- Je me suis trompé sur son compte, cette fille est quelqu'un de bien. Trop bien pour pouvoir mériter quelqu'un comme moi, songea-t-il.

\- Il est tellement mignon avec les joues rouges ! Seulement, malgré ce que je lui ai avoué, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de le désirer, je ne le mérite pas, pensa la jeune fille en jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'homme qui se trouvait plus loin derrière elle.

\- Vous faisiez quoi en fait pour vous arrêter au beau milieu du chemin ?, questionna Oz, perplexe.

\- Oh, trois fois rien. Nous parlions de la suite de notre voyage., assura la jeune fille dans un petit rire nerveux.

\- D'accord...

\- Enfin peu importe, avez-vous trouvez quelqu'un susceptible de nous louer un moyen de transport ?, questionna Break en arrivant à son tour.

\- Et bien Gil est justement partit négocier avec un loueur de fiacre pour essayer d'en avoir un pas trop cher.

\- Oui enfin je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser un minable comme lui s'en charger.

\- Vous êtes méchants, soupira Flo. Gilbert à pourtant l'air d'être quelqu'un de compétent.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi faire…

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme au cœur de la discussion revint vers ses compagnons.

\- Alors ?, demanda Alice, assise sur un tonneau. Du nouveau ?

\- Oui, j'ai réussis à nous trouver un cocher acceptant de nous emmener à Réminiscence, assura fièrement Gil. Manifestement, il y a pas mal de troubles ces temps-ci et les gens évitent donc de se rendre dans cette zone.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, assura l'albinos en secouant ses manches trop longues. Après tout, cette ville, tout comme Réveil, a subi des attaques répétées de chains. C'est normal que les gens ont peur. Mais bon, on a trouvé un courageux acceptant de nous emmener, c'est le principal.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Maintenant allons-y, il doit nous attendre.

Le reste du groupe approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers leur nouveau véhicule qui se mit immédiatement en route. Le cocher leur ayant affirmé connaître une route plus rapide que celle qu'ils avaient prévus au début, ils pouvaient espérer arriver le lendemain dans la matinée. Ainsi, le trajet s'effectua en silence, tous les passagers se reposant, afin d'être prêt à se battre une fois arrivé à Réminiscence.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que le fiacre roulait tandis que la journée s'achevait lentement et il était déjà possible de voir de nombreux paysages ravagés.

\- C'est horrible, marmonna Oz, regardant dehors avec insistance. Ce sont des chains qui ont fait ça à votre avis ?

\- Pas que si tu veux mon avis, répondit Gilbert, ouvrant la fenêtre pour allumer sa cigarette. Ces champs ont l'air d'avoir été brûlé par la main de l'homme.

\- Hélas, c'est quelque chose de très courant, assura Break. Quand les temps vont mal et que les villes sont en crise, il est toujours possible de trouver de petits vandales qui profitent de la situation pour tout ravager.

\- Oui… C'est dommage d'en arriver à cela…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Flo ?, s'inquiéta Alice. Tu as peur pour ta famille ?

\- Oui, un peu. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne tarderons pas à arriver, reprit Gilbert. Et une fois sur place, nous nous débarrasserons des chains.

\- D'ailleurs, comment ça ce fait que Pandora n'a envoyé personne sur place ?, s'étonna le fils Vessalius. L'organisation attend qu'il y ait eu de nombreuses victimes pour ça ou quoi ?

\- Non mais je te rappel que nous avions déjà bien à faire à Réveil. De plus, l'attaque de Réminiscence s'est déclenché soudainement sans que nous soyons vraiment bien préparés. C'est en partit pour ça qu'ils nous ont demandé d'y aller au plus vite, en profitant pour accompagner Flo.

\- Ouais, je vois.

Le calme revint alors, chacun méditant sur les événements qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il était certains qu'ils seraient obligés de se battre. Ainsi, le temps passa rapidement, la nuit laissant sa place au jour, avant qu'ils ne leur soient possible d'apercevoir le haut des premiers bâtiments de Réminiscence. Seulement, des hurlements parvenaient déjà à leurs oreilles, signe que tout allait mal là-bas.

\- C'est ici que je m'arrête, assura alors le cocher. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'aller plus loin.

\- Très bien, encore merci !, assura Gil en le payant.

\- De rien. Soyez prudent !

Et sans attendre d'avantage, il rebroussa chemin.

\- Bon, dépêchons-nous !, ordonna Break en avançant rapidement en direction de la ville. Les gens qui se trouvent là-bas vont avoir besoin de nous !

\- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Oz avant de se tourner vers un de ses compagnons, mais dis-moi Flo, tu sais te battre ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde.

\- Dans ce cas, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes avec nous le temps que la zone soit sécurisée, assura Gilbert, chargeant son revolver.

\- Oui.

\- T'inquiète pas, si tu restes derrière moi, tout se passera bien !, assura Alice, adressant un sourire encourageant à son amie.

Ainsi, ils partirent en courant au cœur des troubles pour apercevoir quelques chains détruire les habitations et tenter vainement de dévorer les humains passant à leurs portées.

\- Tu parles, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'enflammer, ce ne sont que des Cartes, les plus faibles de tous les monstres peuplant l'Abysse, assura la jeune fille. Vas-y tête d'algue, libère ma force que je les dégage !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Il retira le gant qu'il portait à la main droite et l'apposa sur la tête d'Oz, libérant ainsi la puissance qu'il abritait en lui. Aussitôt, la jeune fille reprit sa véritable apparence, celle d'un immense lapin noir arborant une faux, B-Rabbit.

\- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait bandes de larves !, s'exclama-t-elle avant d'accompagner chacun de ses mouvements d'un rire hystérique.

Pendant ce temps-là, Break tua plusieurs de ces créatures avec des gestes vifs et précis de son épée tandis que Gilbert les abattait d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Ils sont vraiment fort tous les trois, marmonna Flo, admirative.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva le jeune fils Vessalius. Avec eux, on se sent tout de suite en sécurité.

Les chains ayant toutes disparues, Alice reprit sa forme humaine avant de se rapprocher de ses amis, suivit des deux autres combattants.

\- Monsieur Break, attendez !

L'albinos s'arrêta donc et se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Mais… Vous êtes un émissaire du duc Barma ?

\- C'est exact ! J'ai une lettre à vous remettre de la part de monsieur Lunette.

L'homme prit alors le papier qui lui était tendus, ayant presque oublié qu'il avait demandé à Reim de récolter des informations pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il se sentait si bien en présence de la jeune fille désormais qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la surveiller autant qu'au début.

\- Je vous remercie, déclara-t-il en dépliant la feuille et en commençant à la lire.

\- N'empêche, ces Cartes étaient vraiment nulles !, râla une fois de plus Alice, visiblement très déçue de ne pas avoir eu d'adversaires plus robustes. En plus, aucune ne possédaient mes souvenirs.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas très grave. Manifestement, la présence de chains est quelque chose de plus en plus fréquent par ici, assura Oz. En restant un peu plus longtemps, on aura peut-être l'occasion d'en trouver une qui aura ce que tu cherches.

\- Peut-être… T'es pas si idiot que ça pour un serviteur quand tu veux.

\- Dans tous les cas, tout ceci ne te concerne plus Flo, déclara Gil dans un grand sourire. Tu vas pouvoir retourner auprès des tiens.

\- Je ne crois pas non !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, ayant désormais la lame d'une épée près de la gorge. Elle se retourna alors lentement pour faire face à l'albinos qui la menaçait de sa lame, plus effrayant que jamais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Break ?, s'étrangla à moitié le jeune Vessalius. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la menace ?

\- Tu as bien profité de la situation n'est-ce pas ?, lança sèchement l'agent de Pandora, ignorant royalement le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler. Retourner voir la famille qu'il te reste, c'était bien trouvé comme mensonge, Florianne Grantz !

\- Attend Xerxes, calme-toi, je peux tout t'expliquer…

\- Expliquer quoi ? Tu vas encore trouver un beau mensonge à nous raconter pour mieux nous berner ? Désolé mais ça ne marchera plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que le clown raconte ?

\- Grantz… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, assura le brun, tirant sur sa cigarette fraîchement allumée. Il me semble qu'elle avait été condamnée à la peine capitale par Pandora mais que jamais personne n'a réussi à la retrouver.

\- C'est exact. Il y a un peu plus de trente ans maintenant, on n'avait de cesse d'entendre parler d'une scientifique très talentueuse, peut-être même trop, et qui faisait des recherches sur l'Abysse, expliqua le borgne, continuant de menacer la jeune femme de son épée. Et un jour, lors de ses recherches, elle a découvert le moyen de fusionner avec cette dimension. Ce n'était encore qu'un prototype et cette expérience avait été jugée trop dangereuse, c'est pourquoi elle avait été interdite. Mais Florianne, elle, s'est enfuit avec les documents et c'est servi d'elle-même comme cobaye. Elle pouvait alors contrôler les passages pour les maintenir fermés et empêcher ainsi les chains de les emprunter pour envahir notre monde.

\- Je trouve ça bien comme pouvoir pourtant, assura Oz. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'aurait condamné à mort ?

\- Parce que tout ceci n'était que d'aspect théorique et qu'en réalité, c'est le contraire qui se produisit. Sa présence seule suffit à attirer des chains là où elle se trouve. C'est pour ça qu'il y en avait autant à Réveil ces derniers temps, tout simplement parce qu'elle s'y trouvait aussi. Elle ne parvient à contrôler son pouvoir qu'en présence de membre de Pandora, sans doute grâce aux miroirs de sang qu'ils possèdent et qui semblent interférer les pouvoirs résultants de son expérience ratée. Après tout, il s'agit d'un bijou lié lui aussi à l'Abysse puisqu'il permet à son détenteur de conclure un pacte avec une chain en toute légalité, sans aucun danger. Si mon hypothèse est exacte, cela expliquerait facilement pourquoi elle n'a pas attiré de monstres depuis qu'elle est en notre compagnie. Mais j'avoue que je ne t'ai pas soupçonné d'être cette fameuse scientifique étant donné que je pensais qu'elle était morte depuis sa disparition.

La jeune fille releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire désolé, son visage ne reflétant plus que de la tristesse.

\- C'est normal que personne ne m'est retrouvé ces trente dernières années étant donné qu'ils cherchent une femme de cinquante-huit ans, pas une jeune fille de vingt-huit, déclara-t-elle doucement. En effet, je me suis rendu compte que mon expérience avait bloqué la croissance de mon corps, un peu comme avec certains pactes, et je m'en suis servi à mon avantage. Il m'a juste suffi de changer un peu mon apparence et j'ai pu me fondre dans le décor sans que personne ne me démasque. Mais sache que je n'ai en aucun cas voulut te berner, toi et tes amis. Bien sûr, je sais que, peu importe ce que je vais dire, tu ne me croiras pas Xerxes, mais je me sentais vraiment bien parmi vous et je n'ai pas voulu me servir de vous. Je voulais me rendre à Réminiscence pour essayer de réparer ma faute, étant donné que c'est dans cet endroit que j'ai réalisé mon expérience, ratée comme tu le dis si bien. Seulement, je me suis bien vite rendu compte à Réveil que, malgré les années, rien n'avait changé et que je n'étais toujours pas capable d'empêcher les chains d'affluer vers notre monde. En fait, je suis un échec, comme mes recherches. Je suppose que tu as reçus l'ordre de me tuer et je pense que c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire alors vas-y.

Doucement, elle attrapa le bout de l'épée qu'elle vint placer devant son cœur. L'albinos la regarda, surpris, avant de finalement baisser son arme.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Disparais !

Regardant obstinément le sol, Break avait crié ce mot, visiblement en proie à la colère. La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne mérite pas une telle faveur… Adieux, Alice, Oz et Gil, vous qui avez été si gentil durant le voyage. Et adieu aussi à toi, mon Xerxes.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'enfuit en courant retenant, difficilement ses larmes.

\- Tu es bien sûr que c'était la meilleure solution ?, questionna Gilbert, perplexe.

\- Oui. Après tout, si elle quitte la ville, les chains partiront avec elle…

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Est-ce que tu avais vraiment envie de la laisser partir ?

L'albinos releva rapidement la tête avant de regarder son compagnon, confus. Bien sûr que non, il n'en n'avait pas envie ! Bien qu'il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, la jeune fille, Flo, avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. De plus, lui et elle n'était pas très différent et il n'avait donc pas à lui donner de leçon. Après tout, lui aussi aurait dû écoper de la peine capitale s'il n'avait pas changé son nom, ayant tué de nombreuses vies humaines pour changer le passé. Ainsi, il regrettait de l'avoir laissé partir. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, lui assurer qu'il l'aiderait à réparer son erreur mais il s'était contenté de lui dire de disparaître.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on fait quoi ?, questionna Alice, impatiente. Je sens de nouveaux troubles venir de l'Abysse. A mon avis, des chains ne vont pas tarder à franchir le passage. Visiblement, Flo n'a pas encore quitté la ville et elle ne bénéficie plus de l'influence des miroirs de sang pour interférer dans ses pouvoirs.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous allons devoir nous battre, déclara Gilbert en rechargeant son arme à feu.

\- Mais quelque part, je m'inquiète un peu pour Flo, avoua Oz. Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment faite pour se battre, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Surtout que nous n'avons pas été très reconnaissants avec elle alors que je suis presque sûr que c'est elle qui nous a sauvé de la chute dans le ravin.

Le silence s'installa au sein du petit groupe avant que le cri d'une chain ne résonne.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de ressasser le passé, ces fichus monstres arrivent, constata Break. Notre priorité, c'est de protéger les civils !

\- Oui !

Le brun libéra une fois de plus la puissance de B-Rabbit, rendant à la jeune fille son apparence la plus imposante, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour couvrir la totalité de la ville.

Florianne était dissimulée dans une petite impasse sombre, cachée entre de vieilles caisses, pleurant tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Une fois de plus, son passé maudit venait de lui faire perdre des amis avec qui elle avait passé de bons moments, bien qu'ils furent courts. Ainsi, elle était de nouveau la victime de ses propres pouvoirs, étant condamné à se cacher pour protéger sa vie, comme d'habitude. Mais malgré la douleur qui régnait dans son cœur, elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de penser à l'albinos qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt et qui occupait ses pensées depuis lors. Elle avait dû le décevoir, comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. De plus, elle lui avait mentit et connaissez désormais le moyen d'annuler les conséquences liées à son expérience. Seulement, elle était beaucoup trop lâche pour le faire et de nombreuses personnes souffraient donc par sa faute.

C'est alors qu'une énorme ombre se profila au-dessus d'elle, lui faisant lever la tête. Elle pût alors voir l'une de ses horrible chains la regardait, bavant abondamment.

\- Tu as l'air appétissante !, déclara-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe en essayant de l'attraper.

Sans réfléchir, Florianne se releva rapidement et s'enfuit de la ruelle, la créature sur ses talons. Après tout, depuis son expérience, elle avait acquis quelques facultés comme celle de contrôler le vent, les ayant sauvé de la chute du ravin, mais se révéler parfaitement inefficace en combat. Ainsi, elle continua sa course droit devant elle, essayant tout de même d'attirer le monstre dans un lieu où il n'y avait pas trop de civils. Cependant, elle faiblissait à vue d'œil tandis que la chain gagnait inévitablement du terrain.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle croisa rapidement une silhouette qui se jeta en direction de la créature. Celle-ci se fit pourfendre et se mit à hurler avant qu'un cercle ne s'ouvre sous ses pieds, la renvoyant dans les Abysses. Florianne se retourna alors pour voir le visage de son sauveur mais se fit empoigner avec force avant que quelqu'un ne la sert contre lui. La jeune femme sentit des larmes lui piquaient les yeux face à cette odeur entêtante de bonbon et serra doucement ce corps contre elle.

\- Pourquoi ?, murmura-t-elle, ce mot tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Pourquoi es-tu revenu Xerxes ?

L'albinos plongea son œil rouge sang dans le regard azur de celle lui faisant face avant de lui sourire.

\- Tout simplement parce que depuis que je te connais et que j'ai finalement accepté mes sentiments, je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre sans toi, répondit-il doucement. Quand tu es parti, Gilbert m'a fait prendre conscience que je tenais à toi plus que je ne le pensais. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Je ne te mérite pas, marmonna-t-elle. Après tout, je suis Florianne Grantz, la scientifique maudite qui a écopé de la peine capitale il y a trente ans…

L'agent de Pandora secoua la tête de façon négative avant de poser son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

\- C'est faux. Dorénavant, tu es Flo, juste Flo.

La jeune fille lui adressa un fin sourire avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'albinos et de pressait tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait un goût doux et sucré de bonbon. Break répondit à son baiser, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour attirer la jeune femme plus près de lui. Ils rompirent finalement le baiser avant que Flo ne se blottisse dans les bras de l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle afin d'être sûr qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

\- Moi aussi.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire, bercée dans les bras de celui qui occupait ses pensées. De plus, grâce au miroir de sang qu'il portait en permanence autour du cou, ses sombres pouvoirs étaient neutralisés, lui rendant une vie normale. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils virent le reste du groupe arrivait, Oz devenant immédiatement rouge.

\- On… On vous dérange peut-être ?, bégaya-t-il, quelque peu gêné.

\- Non non, ne t'en fais pas, assura la jeune femme en quittant les bras de son albinos.

\- Du coup, maintenant que tu es de nouveau en présence d'un miroir de sang, il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter au sujet d'une quelconque apparition de chains, résuma Alice, ayant repris son apparence normale. On va donc pouvoir rentrer à Réveil !

\- Le soucis, c'est que le duc Barma est au courant pour le fait que Flo soit en réalité Florianne Grantz, souligna Gil. Du coup, c'est risqué pour elle d'aller dans la ville où se trouve le quartier général de Pandora.

\- Peut-être mais, connaissant le duc décoiffé, il ne parlera pas si cette information ne lui apporte rien, assura Break. Et Reim est mon meilleur ami, je sais qu'il gardera le silence. On peut donc essayer !

\- Ça me paraît tout de même très risqué…

\- Peu importe, je suis prête à tenter le coup, déclara la brune, visiblement décidée.

\- Dans ce cas, mettons-nous en route !, s'exclama la jeune chain, ravie.

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la ville, essayant de trouver quelqu'un acceptant de les ramener à la capitale. Seulement, personne ne semblait disposé à leur rendre service, les habitants essayant de régler en priorité leurs propres problèmes.

\- Bon bah on fait quoi du coup ?, questionna Oz. J'imagine que l'émissaire du duc Barma est déjà repartit et qu'on ne peut donc pas compter sur lui ?

\- C'est exact ! Et puis de toutes manières, je pense qu'il valait mieux éviter que Flo monte avec lui, assura Break en mangeant des bonbons. Mais il est inutile de nous en faire, nous trouverons bien une solution.

\- Oui.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un violent tremblement de terre secoua le sol avant qu'un hurlement rauque se fasse entendre. Au loin, il était possible de voir de nombreuses chains se levaient les unes après les autres avant de commencer à déambuler dans les rues, créant la panique chez les habitants.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'étonna Gil, stupéfait par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Je pensais que les miroirs de sang bloquaient l'influence qu'exerce Flo sur ces monstres ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils affluent dans notre monde alors ?

\- Je… Je suppose que les facultés d'attraction résultant de mon expérience se sont habituées à la présence de ce bijou et en sont donc immunisées, marmonna la jeune femme, confuse. Cela signifie que je vais de nouveaux attirer des chains partout où je vais me rendre…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il nous suffit de toutes les balayer, assura Alice, visiblement sûre d'elle. Reste en retrait avec Oz le temps qu'on fasse le ménage.

\- Très bien, si tu le dis…

Les trois combattants, une fois prêts, partirent rapidement en direction des monstres tandis que les deux derniers membres du groupe allèrent trouver refuge dans une petite ruelle isolée.

Cela faisait désormais un long moment que les membres de la petite bande se battaient courageusement, bien que la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, on n'en verra jamais le bout, maugréa le brun en rechargeant une fois de plus son arme. A chaque fois qu'on en renvoi dans l'Abysse, d'autres prennent le relais.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la tête d'algue, souffla Alice sous sa forme de B-Rabbit. Il faut à tout prix trouver une solution car je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps !

\- Seulement, je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire de plus, assura Break, visiblement à bout lui aussi. Vraisemblablement, le pouvoir qui attire les chains dans notre monde n'a aucune limite.

\- Il n'y a donc vraiment rien qui puisse le neutraliser ?, s'étonna Oz, ayant rejoint ses amis.

\- Je connais une solution, assura alors Flo d'un ton ferme. A vrai dire, elle me fait un peu peur mais si jamais cela permet de réparer mon erreur et sauver tous ces pauvres gens alors je suis prête à tenter le tout pour le tout !

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?, questionna Gilbert.

\- Comme il vous l'a été expliqué, à l'origine, mon expérience devait permettre de contrôler les passages pour empêcher les chains de les emprunter. Je n'y suis pas parvenu mais je peux tout de même en ouvrir. Du coup, si je crée un chemin vers l'Abysse et que je le prends, mon pouvoir d'attraction ne fonctionnera plus dans ce monde.

\- Mais… Et après ?, s'étonna Alice. Comment comptes-tu revenir parmi nous ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas…

\- Il en est tout bonnement hors de question !

Tous se tournèrent alors vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

\- Xerxes…

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire une chose pareille, il existe forcément une autre solution ! Jamais je ne pourrais supporter l'idée de te savoir au fond de l'Abysse… Je ne veux pas te perdre !

La jeune femme sembla profondément touchée par ses mots et vint donc se blottir dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous le regard gêné des trois autres membres du groupe.

\- Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup mais sache que je suis bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de mes convictions si cela me permet de rattraper mes échecs passés et sauver la vie de nombreuses personnes, déclara Flo, plongeant son regard dans celui couleur sang de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Trop longtemps, j'ai fuis cette alternative, étant terrifiée par la simple pensée de finir le restant de mes jours dans les profondeurs de l'Abysse. Mais ça, c'était bien avant de te rencontrer. Le simple fait de savoir que mon sacrifice te permettra de retrouver un semblant de vie normal suffit à me convaincre.

Elle lui adressa alors un grand sourire avant de se concentrer, un immense cercle apparaissant sous ses pieds.

\- C'est la marque des Abysses, marmonna Alice, stupéfaite. Alors le processus est lancé…

\- Arrête ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !

La jeune fille lui sourit et se blottit une dernière fois dans ses bras, profitant de cette douce et chaleureuse étreinte avant de plonger dans le néant.

\- Je t'aime, marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule. Alors n'oublie jamais que, même si nous ne pouvons plus nous voir, ta Flo continuera éternellement de penser à toi !

Elle décrocha le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou et le mit dans le creux de la main de l'albinos tandis qu'elle déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je vous laisse terminé le travail en vous débarrassant des monstres qui restent.

Et dans un ultime sourire, elle se fit tirer dans l'Abysse par des chaînes sortant du sol avant que tout ne se referme, ne laissant plus aucune trace de sa présence. L'agent de Pandora s'effondra à genoux à l'endroit où avait disparu sa bien-aimée, serrant fort le bijou contre son cœur.

\- Flo… Ma Flo… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la seule solution pour cesser tout ça soit que je te perde ?

\- Reprends-toi Break !, cria Oz en le secouant tandis que son valet abattait les chains qu'il restaient. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de resté anéantis par son sacrifice. Lève-toi !

Mais l'albinos, lui, n'écoutait plus, comme si le temps s'était arrêté autour de lui. Après tout, pareil à un insecte attiré par les belles couleurs d'une plante carnivore, il s'était laissé charmé par la beauté de la jeune femme et ne pouvait donc plus se passer de sa présence. Et pourtant, elle avait bel et bien disparu.

Ainsi, la mission s'acheva et il retourna avec ses compagnons à Réveil sans même s'en apercevoir, ignorant les grognements de la demoiselle qui n'avait pas eu la chance de découvrir un fragment de ses souvenirs et qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher la peine causée par la disparition de son amie. De plus, les éloges que le borgne reçut de ses supérieurs quant à la réussite de la mission ne firent qu'alourdirent d'avantage son cœur. C'était comme si, le jour où la jeune fille avait disparu dans les Abysses, le clown le plus excentrique de Pandora était mort avec elle…

Cela faisait désormais un mois que les événements de Réminiscence avaient cessé, rendant à ses habitants un semblant de vie normale. Bien sûr, il arrivait encore que des chains réussissent à atteindre le monde des humains, mais ces apparitions étaient tout de même très rares. Personne n'avait reparlé de la mission d'escorte de la scientifique maudite, évitant ainsi de raviver de vieilles blessures. Ainsi, tout était redevenus calme au sein du quartier général de Pandora… Ou presque.

En effet, il était de plus en plus dur de travailler sérieusement au sein des locaux sans être déstabilisé par les clowneries toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres de l'agent le plus excentrique de l'organisation. Et c'était le plus souvent ce pauvre Reim qui en pâtissait, l'albinos s'amusant à entrer dans son bureau par le placard et à lui voler ses lunettes, l'empêchant de remplir ses papiers, tout en le faisant constamment tourner en bourrique. Le plus souvent, les apparitions de Break étaient également agrémentées de commentaires railleurs de la part d'Emily avant que celui-ci ne reparte comme il était venus par une commode, ne laissant, pour seul signe de son passage, un bonbon sur le bureau de son ami. Cependant, Reim accepté de fermer les yeux sur ses taquineries, heureux de constater que son meilleur ami avait finalement retrouvé son comportement de tous les jours. En effet, il y a encore quelques semaines, l'albinos n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même, dépérissant lentement et il était donc agréable de voir qu'il reprenait goût à la vie, bien que l'origine d'un tel changement de comportement soit inconnus. Ainsi, Break allait et venait à ses occupations habituelles, servant également avec attention la famille Rainsworth comme il l'avait toujours fait en rentrant du quartier général.

Cependant, il avait également pris l'habitude d'effectuer de nombreuses promenades nocturnes et cette nuit n'échappait pas à la règle. Ainsi, il avançait d'un pas léger dans les rues endormies de Réveil, se servant des rayons de la pleine lune pour s'éclairer tandis qu'un médaillon en argent, celui qu'elle possédait, brillait autour de son cou. Bien que sa vue faiblissait de jour en jour, il parvenait toujours à voir son chemin de façon suffisamment clair et marchait donc gaiement en direction des bas-quartiers de la capitale. Il ne lui fallut donc pas longtemps pour avancer près de la petite barque qui pourrissait lentement le long du quai, endroit où il avait rencontré pour la première fois celle qu'il aimait.

\- Je suis de retour ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !

Vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu penser que cet homme était fou, parlant à haute voix avec pour seule réponse l'écho du vent s'engouffrant dans la ruelle. Et pourtant, en regardant de plus près son ombre qui était projetée sur le sol, on pouvait en apercevoir une deuxième qui lui enserrait la taille, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ainsi, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, Break sentait distinctement cette présence blottit contre lui, ce qui suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura une voix lointaine et en même temps si proche. C'est tellement dur d'attendre seule que la nuit tombe pour te voir.

L'albinos adressa alors un sourire à la personne invisible qui se trouvait avec lui.

\- Tu n'es plus seule car je suis avec toi… Ma Flo !


End file.
